Two Months After
by mistyrose120
Summary: Set after 3x20 AU. It's been two months since Felicity had to leave Oliver in Nanda Parbat. She wakes up one morning and makes a shocking discovery. She's pregnant with Oliver's baby. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first ever story so I would like to thank all of you for reading :) Any feedback is appreciated. **

It had been two months since Felicity had last seen Oliver Queen. Her sighs at work and the lair had been noticed by Diggle and Ray but neither said anything. Diggle didn't want to bring it up because he missed Oliver just as much and Ray didn't want to talk about the reason why his girlfriend left him. She was left alone most of the time with her thoughts of how much she missed him. She and Diggle still worked on fighting crime in Starling but it just wasn't the same without him. Working in the lair didn't help either because everything in there was a reminder of him. Thea and Laurel tried to help but not much could stop her constant thoughts of him. She was trying to work and and fight crime like normal but it was easier said then done.

Today was like any other day in which she woke up late. While rushing around trying to get ready for work she suddenly felt sick. Felicity knew she couldn't stay home because that would mean she would have all day to think about Oliver. "Come on Felicity pull yourself together," she whispered in the mirror of her small bathroom. Truth be told she had been feeling sick all week but it had usually passed by late afternoon.

She did her hair and makeup, then moving to the kitchen to eat some toast that would hopefully quell the rolling of her stomach. She looked at the clock and saw that it was already 8:15. Damn she was already late to work and she was still wearing her fluffy pink pj pants and tight tank top.

She rushed into her closet forgetting all about her toast. She tried to pull on her tight red skirt but she couldn't zip it. Lately it felt like nothing she wore fit. She really needed to start going to the gym more often because some of her tighter dresses and skirts were no longer wearable. She finally pulled on a loose black skirt and a bright blue blouse. Rushing out of her closet she could smell burning toast and it all suddenly became too much.

She rushed into the bathroom barely making it before she lost the contents of last nights dinner into the toilet. She wiped her mouth and reached under the sink for some mouth wash. She was grasping blindly for it and in the processes spilled a box of tampons on the bathroom floor. Great, she thought, just one more reason why this day is already crap.

While picking up the box she saw that it was mostly unused. She had bought it right at the end of her last period and that had been awhile ago. She flicked her blond hair over her shoulder and wondered when exactly that had been.

Sudden realization dawned on her. It had been quite a long time, a little over two months, just before she went with Oliver to Nanda Parbat. "Oh shit!" she yelled dropping the box of tampons to the floor again. She immediately pulled out her phone to call Ray.

"Hey are you almost here," Ray said quickly into the phone.

"Actually I don't think I'm coming in today, I haven't been feeling well."

Ray paused for a moment his voice full of concern for her, "Alright I totally understand take all the time you need."

"Thanks Ray."

"Call me if you need anything Felicity," he said his voice faltering at the end.

After she hung up the phone she slid to the bathroom floor and sighed. Things had been weird between her and Ray ever since she came back from Nanda Parbat. Ray knew that she didn't love him but it didn't mean she hadn't cared about him at all. It was clear that he was still in love with her but that was an issue for another day.

Finally gathering her courage she picked herself off the floor and walked back to her closet, plugging her nose as she walked through the kitchen. She did not want to relive the smell of burning toast that made her puke. She changed into a pair of comfortable sweat pants and a t-shirt and then headed to the car.

Fifteen minutes later she was standing in the family planning section of the drugstore staring at the pregnancy tests. She had never felt more scared in her life. There were so many choices and she had no idea what to do. She wondered if she even wanted to know. She sighed again thinking to herself that running away and ignoring the problem wouldn't solve anything. She rationalized that it could be nothing maybe she was just really really late. Finally she picked three different tests and headed to the counter. Better to be sure than wondering if the first test was right.

She grabbed some chocolate and gum to try and make her purchase seem less weird and realized it probably made it worse as the cashier look at her. "Congratulations," the cashier said looking at her purchases, "I hope it all works out!" She was way to chipper for this early in the morning Felicity thought. She mumbled her thanks and walked out with her bag. She sat in the car wondering again if maybe she was freaking out for no reason.

As she pulled out of the parking lot as an asshole in a corvette drove by way to fast. She slammed on the breaks and honked her horn. As she finally caught her breath she realized that she had placed her hand over her stomach. "Don't be stupid," she said to herself, "you're fine." She made it the rest of the way home without incident finally locking herself in the bathroom and taking out the tests.

Two minutes later she set the timer on her phone and all there was left to do was wait. She sat on the bathroom floor and thinking about what she would do if she was actually pregnant. Oddly enough she wanted this baby. She knew that she may never see Oliver again but she was still so in love with him. If she was pregnant this baby would be a little piece of him that she could keep forever.

Fifteen minutes later her timer went off making her jump. She reached for the tests and they all gave her the same answer. She was pregnant. She was having Oliver Queen's baby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So who else is excited for tonight's episode? I want to thank you all for favoriting, commenting, and following this story, you have no idea how much it means especially since this is my first story. I read through it a couple times but I'm not the best at grammar and spelling so I'm trying my best. Thanks again!**

Felicity didn't know what to think, she sat on her bathroom floor trying to think of what she is going to do. She knew the next step was to get a real pregnancy test at the doctors office but something told her she would get the same answer. Before she even knew what she was doing she was dialing the phone.

"Hello," Laurel's strong but kind voice came out of the receiver, "Felicity are you there?" After a moment Felicity realized that she hadn't said anything.

"Yeah I'm here," her voice coming out stronger than she felt.

"Is something the matter? Do you need me to meet you at the lair after work?" Laurel sure asked a lot of questions Felicity thought to herself. It probably didn't help that she was a lawyer and knew when something was wrong even, when Felicity didn't want to admit it.

"Yeah...um I mean no...I just need someone to talk to," Felicity didn't know when she had come to rely on Laurel so much. It started before Oliver left but since then it had become an even stronger bond. She liked to think of herself as a strong person but in this moment it didn't feel that way.

"Okay," Laurel's voice full of concern for her friend, "I'll see you there after work. I wanted to go on patrol anyways."

* * *

Felicity was already at Verdant by the time Laurel arrived. She had spent the day staring but never really watching TV in her apartment. Then she took a short trip to the hospital, getting the confirmation that she didn't really need from the doctors, about her pregnancy.

She was sitting at her computer when Laurel walked down the stairs. It felt good to be doing something like tracking bad guys to get her mind off the baby. She had heard Laurel's heels clicking and knew she was standing behind her, but she didn't turn around. Now that she was her how could she even express what she had been feeling, and how would she react to the baby being Oliver's. They hadn't been together for a long time but Oliver had been Laurel's first love. Laurel and her were close but the friendship was relatively new and she couldn't bare the thought of losing it, especially now.

It was finally Laurel who spoke first, "So are you ever going to tell me why you've been so weird all day? Diggle told me you didn't even go into work today. You hate missing work." Laurel didn't mention why Felicity hated missing work and for that she was grateful. She hadn't even realized that there were tears in her eyes until one fell on her keyboard. Laurel's small but strong body was hugging her in an instant which only made the tears fall faster. Felicity hated feeling this weak, all her life she had been the strong one and now that strength was gone.

"Hey," Laurel said her voice soothing, "whatever it is we'll get through it together, we always do." Felicity knew she was talking about when they came back without Oliver. It had been hard but they decided to continue fighting crime and carrying on his mission. It had made them all closer. Thea had started training with Laurel but they would never let her patrol the city with them because they knew it wasn't what Oliver would have wanted.

Felicity was finally able to stop her sobbing long enough to choke out the words she needed Laurel to know, "I'm pregnant."

She could see the shock run through Laurel's features before she hid it behind a mask of blank emotion. "Well I'm sure Ray will be a good father. I know you guys aren't together anymore but-"

Felicity cut her off before she could finish that though, "Laurel it's not Ray's baby it's Oliver's. I know this is probably not the best time to have a baby. Plus I can't even imagine being a single mother but I want this. I'm scared as hell but this baby is a little piece of the man I love. He may not be here but I like to think that he would be happy if he knew. I'm trying to be happy but I don't even know how I should feel. I'm also scared that you'll hate me because of this baby and I know I'm rambling but I really need you right now." Her words had tumbled out so quickly that she wasn't sure Laurel understood her.

Laurel looked at her like she was crazy for a second before responding she responded by laughing a little. "Well glad someone finds my life funny," she grumbled.

"Felicity I could never hate you. I used to love Ollie but that was a long time ago. You deserve to be happy. I know it's scary but I see how much you care about him and this baby will be no different. I know you'll make an amazing mother and I'll help in any way I can." Felicity was full of so much love and gratitude for her friend that she hadn't realized she started to cry again. "Oh please stop crying."

"I can't help it," Felicity said her voice full of emotion, "I'm so happy that you're my friend and I'm hormonal so I'll cry if I want." At that Laurel laughed again. "I can't believe I'm going to be a mom," she whispered mostly to herself. She thought the word sounded weird coming from Laurel but now saying it out loud made it even more surreal.

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE A WHAT!" Both women whipped around to see Thea Queen standing in the middle of the lair. She looked shock beyond belief and royally pissed off. "I mean I know you love my brother but having his baby is a differnt story. I can't believe I wasn't let in on the secret. I mean this baby is my flesh in blood as well you know." At those words she broke into a large smile and enveloped Felicity in a hug. Felicity was shocked that Thea had correctly guessed the father of her child and had been mad that she hadn't been told first. "Plus I didn't want to say anything but you looked like you had put on a few pounds since you came back from Nanda Parbat. I'm not stupid I know what you guys we're doing there." At Thea's comment Laurel and Thea laughed and Felicity turned bright red. Maybe this pregnancy wasn't going to be as scary as she thought. She had good friends and her baby already had a great family.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter :) a little bit of Laurel and Felicity fluff. Don't worry we're going to find out how Oliver is doing pretty soon. He won't be gone for to much longer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who continues to read this story you all are amazing! So last nights episode gave me some really good ideas but I'm going to change things up a bit. Hopefully you like the direction the story is going to go because it will probably be more of an AU but with ideas from this season. I'm just going to write the story to fit with the way I want things go. Just to clarify I'm not going to write Nyssa into this story. She just complicates the story too much especially with the way I want things to go. Also I'm not going to write into the story about Oliver's other child. Also per some requests I made this chapter longer than my other ones. Thanks again everyone and I'll let you guys get back to the story now!**

Everyday Oliver was having a harder and harder time remembering who he was. It was like each day that he was in Nanda Parbat he lost a little more of the man he used to be. There was a fog that clouded his mind and he couldn't stop it from settling in. The only thing that gave him a few seconds of clarity was her face. He saw the way she looked that night they were together. Her blond hair beautifully spilled over the pillow, her snow white skin soft to the touch and most of all the way she had said that she loved him. It was the only thing keeping him sane.

He knew he was close to breaking ever since he killed Diggle under the influence of Ra's al Ghu's drugs. He didn't know in the moment that he hadn't actually killed Diggle and that scared him most of all. How could he ever live with himself if that hadn't been a drug induced delusion. How could he ever trust himself around Felicity again.

All these thoughts whirled in Oliver's head as he sat in his cell in Nanda Parbat. He heard footsteps approaching, maybe it was time for more training. He didn't know anymore since they seemed to come at all hours of the day and night Ra's thought he should always be prepared. Maseo walked in the cell a few seconds later and Oliver stood.

"You have a new mission," Maseo said his voice monotone.

"What is that?" Oliver asked wondering what they could possibly want from him now. He had pretty much given them everything he had, even his mind.

A deep voice from the doorway spoke up and Oliver cursed himself for not hearing Ra's approach, "We need you to go to Central City and steal a piece of technology from Star Labs. You will have a week to travel there, get the item, and come back. You'll find it in the basement of the lab in a box marked 1137."

Oliver was curious as to what Ra's could want from Star Labs but he knew better than to questions. He knew that this was also a test. Ra's was making him get something from Star Labs which was very close to Starling knowing that he had more than enough time to get the object from the lab and get back. He could steal something from the lab in less than a few hours and the travel to Central City would only take a day. That means he had six days to visit Starling. Oliver wasn't dumb Ra's wanted to see what Oliver would do when he was that close to Starling, he wanted to know how much his brainwashing had worked on Oliver.

"Anything you want," was Oliver's only response to Ra's.

* * *

It had been a week since Felicity had told Laurel and Thea about the baby and since then she felt like life might be looking up. Today was her first appointment at the OB/GYN. She was nervous but excited to see her baby for the first time. She had no idea how many things she didn't know about babies, she thought she was pretty good with them, but all the books she had been reading seemed to be telling her different.

She knew she still needed to tell Ray, Diggle and her mom about the baby and it's not like she could hide it for much longer. Her time was running out and she wasn't sure how to broach the subject with them, her mother especially. How does one tell their mother that they are pregnant with Oliver Queen's baby but he isn't here because he traded his life for his sisters. At that thought she wished not for the first time that he was here.

She had told Ray that she had a doctors appointment this morning but she didn't say what for. She told herself that she would tell him when she got back from the doctor. She was very worried about how he would react when he found out the baby was Oliver's, even more than she was when she told Laurel. She looked at the clock in her apartment and she was running late again, "Felicity when are you not late," she told herself as she grabbed her tea from the counter and pulled on her shoes while running out the door. She really missed coffee but she could only have one cup a day and she was saving it for later.

She was almost to her car when she thought she felt someone watching her. She turned around but she didn't see anyone around. She shook it off and stepped into her car. Maybe she was finally losing it.

The rest of the drive to the doctors office was normal and she finally felt a little nervous when she got out of the car. She walked up to the building and strolled into a lobby full of women waiting. The waiting room was cute but professional with pictures of babies on the calming beige walls and comfy waiting chairs. She stepped up to the counter and signed in the lady at the front desk saying they would call her name soon. She sat down and picked up some trash magazine about celebrities and tired to take her mind off how nervous she was.

She sat in the chair for a little while before the feeling of being watched came back but only stronger this time. She whipped her head up so fast the lady in the chair next to her turned to stare at her with a startled look on her face. "Sorry, I thought I felt a bug on my leg," she lied to the woman next to her. The women just smiled and went back to reading her own magazine. Felicity for some reason couldn't go back to reading because the feeling of being watched wouldn't go away.

She didn't have too long to dwell on the feeling before a nurse called her name, "Felicity Smoak!" She jumped out of her chair and followed the nurse back to a small room at the end of the hall. "Please put this on," she said pointing to an ugly green gown, "the doctor will be over in a moment." Felicity nodded and then turned to put the gown on after the nurse had left the room.

A few moments later there was a knock on the door and the doctor walked in. She was a woman probably in her late thirties with short brown hair and a kind face. "Hello I'm Dr. Annie King and I'm sure you're probably nervous since this is your first time but I promise it's going to be painless," Dr. King gave her a bright smile and she instantly felt more at ease. All the tension she had felt melted away and she could tell Dr. King was a good person, "I see that your eleven weeks so we should be able to get a good picture of the baby and just make sure everything is going alright in there."

Felicity didn't trust herself to speak so she just nodded and laid down on the table. Dr. King turned around to turn on the monitor and grab the gel, " Please lift up your gown so I can get access to the baby. We won't be able to tell the sex today but usually by the next few weeks we should be able to tell if you wanted to know. " Felicity didn't know yet if she wanted to know the sex and she was still contemplating the question as she lifted her shirt. The doctor put gel on her lower stomach. "Alright," Dr. King said, "you're about to see your baby are you ready?"

Felicity for the first time found the courage to speak, "Yes I can't wait." Suddenly there was a picture of a blob in the shape of a baby on the screen and a loud and fast heartbeat filled the quiet room. "Why is it so fast?" Felicity asked worried.

"Don't worry it's normal," the doctor assured her, "would you like a picture of your baby?"

"I would love one!" Felicity was so excited about the baby that for a moment she forgot how much she had been worried this morning. She already loved the little person growing inside her and nothing was going to change that.

* * *

The rest of the appointment passed pretty normally and the doctor told her the baby was healthy developing right on schedule. She couldn't be more relieved that her baby was okay and perfectly normal. She caught herself staring at the picture of her baby in the car after she pulled into the parking lot at work.

Now was the part of the day she had been dreading, she had to tell Ray what was going on. She hoped that he wouldn't jump to the conclusion that Laurel had when she had told her that she was pregnant. She sighed and hopped out of her car to walk into work. It wasn't until she was inside the building that she realized she left the picture of the baby in her car. She had wanted to keep in with her but maybe it was for the best. If Ray caught her looking at it then things might get even more awkward than they were bound to be. She made it all the way to the top floor and was barely in the door before Ray came out of his own inner office.

"How was the doctors appointment this morning? Is everything okay?" He had clearly been waiting for her and she was a little a peeved that he had hit her with questions before she had even sat down.

"It went well, all clear!" She knew that it came out forced and she was silently calling herself a coward for not just coming right out and saying it. He could tell she didn't want to talk about it so he just nodded and started to walk back into his office. She was about to let him go until she realized how unfair she was being to him. She owned him the truth no matter how hard it would be to say. Ray was a good person and it wasn't fair to keep this from him.

"Wait Ray!" He stopped in his tracks and turned so quickly she thought for a moment he might lose his balance.

"What is it Felicity?"

"I need to tell you something. I'm pregnant and I didn't go to any doctor today I saw a OB/GYN. It's Oliver's baby. I'm sorry if this upsets you. I never wanted to hurt you and I still care about you. Oh God am I making it worse? I'm so sorry Ray. I didn't mean for this to happen, but that doesn't mean I regret this baby. I'm just going to stop talking now," she finally stop her ramble long enough to look at Ray. He looked shocked, his mouth hung open and he didn't seem to know what to say. "Umm please say something," Felicity stammered out.

"I don't know what to say, I'm not mad at you but I can't help but feel sad. I guess I held out hope that you and I might get back together. I'm still in love with you but I know you don't feel the same but I'm happy if you're happy." With that he turned his back to her and walked back into his office.

Felicity stood there for a moment wondering what had just happened before a silent tear slipped down her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

It was finally Friday and Felicity was more than ready for this week to be over. She was walking out to her car thinking about just how odd this week had been. Things with Ray had been weird but they had slipped into a careful pattern of avoiding each other and only speaking when absolutely necessary. She also still hadn't been able to find the picture of the baby she left in her car. Eventually she gave up and decided that she could get another one when she went for her appointment on Tuesday. Also the feeling of someone watching her hadn't gone away all week and she was wondering if she had finally lost it.

It had been such a long week that Diggle and Laurel told her not to come in tonight. They must have noticed she need a night off and she didn't really put up a fight about it. Felicity was feeling really bad that she hadn't told Diggle about the baby yet but he had been so busy with Lyla and Sarah, and she had been so wrapped up in her own little world this past week that she hadn't thought that much about it.

The sound of her stomach grumbling brought her out of her thoughts. "You're hungry aren't you little one," she whispered while patting the barely noticeable bump of her tummy. She had been craving mashed potatoes all week and the people at the KFC drive through we're starting to know her by name. "You're going to make mommy fat," she said as she stepped in the drivers side of the car.

* * *

A bucket of mash potatoes and a long drive through line later Felicity pulled into a parking spot by her apartment complex and stepped out of the car. She was grumpy that the line was so long and just wanted to get home and eat. She finally made her way to the door carrying her bucket of mash potatoes in one hand and some fried chicken in the other. She had to jiggle her food around to keep from dropping it and finally got the door unlock. Her apartment was dark and she wished for a moment she had left the light on this morning for when she came home.

"Is is true?" a soft voice came from the living room.

"HOLY FUCK!" she screamed and dropped her food all over the floor.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," the voice spoke again only this time she recognized it. He finally moved to flick on the light and she saw Oliver Queen for the first time in almost three months. She was moving before she could even think. Her food left forgotten on the ground as she ran to throw her arms around the man she loved. She felt his strong arms come around her and tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Shhh," he whispered, "I'm here now." His kind words only made her cry harder and this time she couldn't blame the hormones.

He leaned in and kissed her so softly at first it felt like a feather brushing her lips. His kiss deepened she knew that he felt the same thing she did. She needed him, she needed to feel that he was real. He scraped his teeth against her bottom lip and she moaned. He pushed her up against the wall trapping her there with his body. He moved to kiss down her neck and she moaned. His hips grinding into her and she felt that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. She could feel everything inside her begging for him to rip her clothes off and take her right there but realized that she couldn't do this. Not now, she had to know why he was here and if he was going to stay.

Reluctantly she pulled away from him because as much as she wanted him to hold her, they needed to talk. For the first time she got a good look at him. He had dark circles under his eyes and cuts on his face. He looked awful and broken. "You look like crap," she had said it without thinking and realized that it was kinda rude. Wow way to go Felicity your mouth is speaking without your brain again, she thought to herself.

In response he just laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Your honesty is one of the many reasons I love you."

Finally she was brought back to reality again and remembered why she had broken away from him, "why are you here?"

"I needed to know the truth. I never should have come to see you but I had been following you for the past few days and I needed to know about the baby. My baby." It wasn't a question. He held up the picture she thought she lost and she nodded. "So it's true then you're pregnant and it's my baby," his voice was barely above a whisper. He looked at her and she could see his eyes were swimming with emotion that she couldn't place. He reached out and put his large hand over her barely visible bump.

"I was so scared you were never coming back," she didn't realize she had said it outloud until he answered her.

"I shouldn't have," was his response,"I was in Central City for league business and I had extra time. I only wanted to see you, to make sure you were okay. Then I saw you in go into the doctors office, at first I didn't know what to think and then you came out with that picture in your hand. I guess I just needed to talk to you after that."

She had to admit it was amazing to have him home but the fact that he couldn't stay was like being punched hard in the gut. They looked at each other in silence for a few seconds before Oliver spoke again, "You dropped your dinner."

"Oh shit I forgot about that! That's your fault you know," she turned around to see mashed potatoes all over the floor and chicken that had ended up thrown everywhere.

"I'll take you out for dinner," he said. She hesitated for a second because what if someone saw them together and there was still so much they needed to talk about. He must have seen her hesitation because after a second he said, "Please let me just pretend for a moment we are in deep shit. It's just a guy and a girl on a nice date." He had a sad almost desperate look on his face for a moment before he covered it with his perfect mask.

"Okay, I'd like that." Maybe just for a moment the reality of their situation could be forgotten.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they sat inside an all night dinner. Oliver couldn't understand how Felicity could eat all the food she had just ordered. She must have noticed the way he was looking at her because she gave him what he thought was the cutest smirk ever. "I can eat what I want, pregnant remember," she said pointing to her stomach. He just laughed in response and tried to think how he gotten so lucky. "So are you ever going to tell me why you look like crap?'

"Not right now, normal couple remember," he said in response. She just smiled at him and he was once again stuck by her beauty. "That's for later when when we talk about the heavy stuff but for right now it's just you and me. So how is work?"

"What you mean is how's Ray taking the news." She was always too smart for her own good sometimes, Oliver thought to himself.

"Alright you caught me. I just want to know if he's okay with it."

"He's not in love with the idea of you being my baby daddy, but he's a good man and he'll get used to it."

He smiled at her use of baby daddy, "So that's all I am to you, your baby daddy?"

"Well what would you like me to call you I mean I am pregnant," at that answer he just raised an eyebrow and she laughed. He knew she was joking, their relationship meant more to the both of them than they would care to admit sometimes.

They had been so wrapped up in their conversation they didn't notice the waitress return with their food. "You'll make a cute family," she said with a smile on her face, "if you don't mind me saying so."

Oliver was surprised she had been so observant, "No not at all thank you so much," then he thought of something to add, "I kinda hope it's a boy." He had said it just to ruffle Felicity's feathers assuming she would have some witty reply about how he was too controlling and didn't have any say in the matter. He looked at her and saw that she was shocked by his response. The waitress congratulated them again and walked off. "What was with that face?" he said when the waitress was out of hearing range, "I was expecting some witty response and all I got was shock."

She just stared at her plate of fries for a moment before answering, "You know Oliver for a man with ninja senses you're bad at reading women. I wasn't shocked I was just thinking about you as a father. I know you'll be a great one."

It was his turn to make a dumb face. He hadn't really thought about it yet. He never thought he was father material but he couldn't imagine being a parent with anyone else other than Felicity. He was leaning over the table before he even realized it. "I love you," he mumbled as he leaned in to kissed her and he thought he heard her say it back pressed against his lips.

**There you have it folks. I thought I would give them a little happy couple time before they had to talk about the real issues. I mean don't we all avoid hard life issues for as long as we can. Also I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who takes the time to read this story :) you guys are honestly the best!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this took so long, this week has been crazy busy. I've had AP testing all week so I have barely had a chance to breath let alone wright. I just want to say you guys are all so amazing :) Thanks to all of you and thanks most of all to the people who review I love you feedback! So this is a short chapter but once this week dies down I'll make sure I write more. Love you guys!**

They were sitting in Felicity's apartment and neither knew what to say. Felicity was wishing that she had cleaned it a little bit more but she hadn't been expecting anyone over, let alone Oliver. He stood in the corner of her living room and all his pacing was starting to really piss her off.

"Are you ever going to talk to me or just work a hole in my floor for the rest of the night."

He seemed surprised that she had spoken. For a moment he stopped pacing and turned to look at her where she sat curled on the couch. He sighed, "I don't know what you want me to say. I have no idea what to do in this situation. I don't think the league will be happy that I went to see you and I have no clue what they'll do once they find out you're pregnant."

"We could lie," her voice soft and she knew that he would be offended by her suggestion.

"Lie? Lie about what?"

"We could say that you aren't the father." She finally looked at him and could see pain written all over his face. She knew she had to explain her reason or he would never forgive her. "It's not just you and me Oliver, we have another person to care about," she put her hand over her bump, "were parents now. We need to do whatever it takes to protect our baby."

She could see how his shoulders sagged and he finally dropped onto the couch next to her. "I can't do that Felicity. I don't want this baby to grow up without a father...or with a different idea of who their father is. Felicity I would kill every member of the league if it meant that I could help you raise our child."

Now he was really starting to piss her off, "Oliver you need to be realistic about this, we both do. You have to go back and I can't come with you." It broke her heart to say that to him but one of them needed to face the reality of their situation. He put his hand over her stomach and turned to stare at her.

"I promise you Felicity Smoak I have to go back to the league but I will be back. You and I will be a family. I love you." His voice was fully of such conviction that for a moment Felicity wanted to believe that it could actually happen. "It's getting late. The league will be waiting for me, I need to go. I'm coming back as soon as I can Felicity," He moved to kiss her hard on the mouth.

"I love you. You better not make me wait too long," she said tears threatening to spill out of her eyes again.

"I love you more," was his only response as he turned to open the window and leave through the fire escape. He turned once more to look at her before he jumped through the window.

"We have a door you know," she called softly and she knew that he had heard her. She could almost feel his smile before she was alone in her tiny apartment once more.

* * *

Oliver made it back to the plane just in time. He spent the whole flight wondering what he was going to do, maybe Maseo would know what to do. Maseo had been his friend once and had even tried to help when Felicity had tried to get him to leave Nanda Parbat.

He landed and was told to report directly to Ra's. He walked into the large room to see that Ra's was already there waiting for him. "I see you came back."

"I would never think of leaving the league," it took every ounce of Oliver's skill at deception to not make his words sound angry and forced.

"I see you brought back the object we discussed. You did well Oliver."

"Thank you Ra's."

"But there is one little problem with your mission."

Oliver started to freak out, not externally because he couldn't give anything away so he just stared trying to keep his face a mask of indifference. It took him a moment before he was able to respond calmly, "And what is that Master?"

"Well your little girlfriend is pregnant isn't she." It wasn't a question. Oliver had never felt so scared and angry in all his life. He had no idea what Ra's was planning to do but Oliver knew in that moment he would do anything in his power make sure Felicity and the baby were safe. Ra's waited a few moments letting Oliver process all this before he spoke again, "I will make an agreement with you."

At this Oliver's interest perked up, the Demon's Head wasn't known as the agreeable type, "What kind of agreement?"

"I will let you return to your girlfriend," Ra's said the word girlfriend like it made him sick, "and you can stay with her until the baby is born." Oliver wanted to be happy but her knew that there had to be a catch Ra's was not this generous. He knew he was right when Ra's continued, "when the baby is born you will bring him or her to me and they will be trained as a warrior for the league. From then on you must follow my instructions to the letter, that means no more of these visits to Felicity. This was a test that you failed but the league gained a new member so it wasn't a totally failure."

Oliver was horrified, he would never allow his child to be subjected to this. No matter how badly he wanted to be with Felicity he could not let this happen, like she had said they had another person to think about now. His words came out before he could stop them, "No, I won't take away my baby from Felicity and I sure as hell won't raise my baby here."

Ra's regarded him in silence for a second, "Alright, your choice, I'll just kill the girl and the baby. I can't let you run around thinking there is a chance you could have a happy family. That would never make you a good leader of the league. Nanda Parbat is your home now and you might try to leave if you had something out there like a family." Those words that sent stone cold fear down Oliver's whole body, Ra's turned and started to walk away from him.

Oliver knew in that moment he had to do what Ra's said. He would spend the next six months trying to figure out how to keep his little family together. "Wait," he called to Ra's who whipped back around at his voice, "I'll do it. I'll bring the baby here after it is born. Just so were clear, for the next six months I will not see a single league member anywhere near Starling, or I will take Felicity and the baby so far away you will never find us." Even he knew the last part was an empty threat. Ra's could find him wherever he went but Oliver wanted to pretend that he had some kind of control.

Ra's seemed to consider this before speaking again, "Aright Al Sah-Him I will give you these six months and then you must return." Oliver knew that Ra's didn't have to add what he would do if Oliver didn't return because he already knew the answer. He would kill everyone Oliver loved and then kill Oliver himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Felicity hated Monday's but then again did anyone actually like Monday's? She had been more than ready to go home but she needed to get to her other job catching the criminals in Starling. She planned on telling Diggle about the baby tonight, she felt really bad that he was the last one to know. I mean ever the father of her baby who lived in some weird palace in the middle of nowhere knew, and she saw Diggle every day.

She was just making her way down to the lair when she heard a voice that stopped her in her tracks. She almost fell down the stairs she was so shocked. She could have sworn she heard Oliver speaking, but that was impossible she told herself. She finally started to move again when she heard his low and masculine voice from downstairs followed by Diggle's deep but lighthearted voice.

Felicity was suddenly taking steps two at a time until she came to the bottom to see Oliver and Diggle sharpening arrows like old times. Oliver noticed her staring with her mouth wide open, "I was wondering what was taking you so long. Was there something you might have forgotten to tell Diggle?"

"Oh shit," she said looking at Diggle's unamused expression and before she could stop it her nervous babble came out, "Okay, I know, I suck and this probably sounds like a lie now but I was so going to tell you tonight. I just didn't want to explain the whole baby thing. I mean not the whole baby thing because I'm sure you know where babies come from. Also how does one say hey I slept with Oliver and now I'm -"

Diggle finally cut off her word vomit with a smile as he stepped towards her to give her a hug. His strong arms came around her and she was so surprised that for a moment her arms hung limp at her sides. Diggle whispered in her ear, "I'm happy for you Felicity." At those words Felicity's body started to respond and she hugged Diggle back.

"Wait," she said even more confused, "you aren't mad at me?"

"I was a little at first, but I knew you were going to tell me once you were ready." She felt her heart warm at his kind words. Diggle finally released her and turned to Oliver, "I'm so happy for the both of you. You're going to make wonderful parents and I expect to be the godfather." He broke away from her and patted Oliver on the back.

At that Felicity saw Oliver break out into a smile, "I wouldn't have it any other way Digg."

Felicity was so caught up in the happy moment that she forgot to ask about the biggest freaking elephant in the room. How was Oliver home? She was happy to have him hear but she had a feeling there was a huge but coming. She turned as Oliver pulled her into a protective hug from behind encircling her waist with his hands. "This is super nice and all Oliver, but why are you home," she said turning around to face him. She hadn't realized how close they were until she was staring into his eyes.

Diggle noticed that they needed to talk. "I'll leave you two alone," he said walking up the steps that lead to the club.

Once she heard the door slam she waited for Oliver to say something. He looked haunted by something and she was surprised she hadn't notice it before now, "Oliver what's going on?" She was worried especially since he was supposed to be with the league right now.

"I made a deal with Ra's," he said the words like they physically pained him.

"Oliver you're scaring me what kind of deal did you make?" She was curious but not in the good kind of way.

He waited a beat before replying, "It doesn't matter. I'm not going to follow through with it. I get to stay with you until the baby is born. So I have a few months before I have to deliver on the deal."

Felicity was pissed, she hated that he was keeping things from her, "Oliver we are in this together, do you not think I have a right to know what you had to do to get that kind of deal? I know Ra's he's not the type to give you this kind of freedom lightly. I want you to know that you trust me, so please I'm begging you, tell me what he wants in return?"

Oliver looked at her like a kicked puppy and she couldn't imagine what he had been through recently. When he finally spoke he sounded like a scared little boy, "You'll hate me if I tell you."

Felicity felt her heart break for him. She knew he was trying to be strong for her but it wasn't working. She needed him to know that she wanted to be there for him. She turned to kiss him trying to put every ounce of love she had for him into that kiss. At first he didn't respond but soon his lips were moving against hers. She felt his hunger for her kiss overwhelm her. His kisses were fevered and passionate. When they finally broke away from each other they were breathing heavy.

His forehead was pressed against hers as she spoke softly to him, "I could never hate you. You are the father of my baby and I love you with all my heart Oliver Queen. Please let me help you."

She felt him exhale as his breath caressed her cheek, "Please understand that I will do everything I can to make sure this doesn't happen."

She looked into his eyes, "I know you're doing all you can to keep this family together. Whatever you promised him we'll figure it out together."

"I promised him the baby." Oliver said it so fast Felicity wasn't sure she heard him right.

She jerked away from him and she could see the pain flush over his face, "You promised him what?!"

"Felicity please understand, I never wanted to do this. I said no to the deal at first but he said he would just kill you and the baby. I have time to figure this out. I promise you I won't let him touch our child," as he said this he reached out to touch her baby bump. He hesitated for a second waiting to see if she would pull away, when she didn't he put his palm flat against her tummy.

They said like that for awhile before Felicity finally spoke, "I won't pretend I'm not upset because I am, but I know why you did it. Ra's never gave you a choice but I trust that you wouldn't let him take this baby. We can do this together just don't shut me out Oliver."

Before Oliver had a chance to respond there was a slam of the door at the top of the stairs. Oliver and Felicity took an unconscious step back from each other before Laurel came bounding down the stairs, "Alright, I know I'm late but this new case has-" She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Oliver standing in the room.

Felicity had seen Laurel at her worst and at her best but she had never seen Laurel look so surprised. In return Oliver smiled at her, "Hey Laurel how's it going?"

Laurel finally gained her composure again, "you ass, I can't believe you're back in town and you didn't bother to drop in on your old friend." With that she opened her arms wide and hugged Oliver for a moment or two. Then Laurel turned her back to Oliver and focused her attention on Felicity, giving her a look that clearly said tell me everything later. Felicity was stuck again by just how much she had come to love and rely on Laurel. She didn't even know when they had become the friends that knew what each other was trying to say just by a look.

"So how was the doctor's appointment today?" Laurel asked.

"No that's tomorrow," was Felicity's quick reply.

Felicity saw Oliver's eyes go wide in fear. "Is there something wrong with the baby?" He asked, panic gripping his voice.

Felicity almost laughed at him, if he didn't look so worried, she would have. Felicity was about to correct him but Laurel spoke first, "don't you know anything about babies Ollie? You need a ton of check ups when you're pregnant, it's all normal. I know because I've been playing baby daddy while you were with you bows and arrows."

The scowl Oliver gave Laurel in response was one that had been perfected from all their years together. This time Felicity couldn't hold back her laugh. They both turned to look at her, their faces were almost identical. Laurel and Oliver were both were trying to be upset but they couldn't hide the amusement dancing in their eyes, which only made her laugh more, and after a moment they joined her in laughing. It struck her for a moment that they might have a chance at a happy ending.

**I can't thank you all enough and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I tried to make it a little lighter at the end since poor Oliver and Felicity have some darks days ahead of them. Love you all, thanks for reading :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Felicity had taken a half day on Tuesday because she had an appointment with Dr. King her OB/GYN. She was excited to see the baby again but her excitement pailed in comparison to Oliver's. He had been bouncing off the wall with excitement, asking her a million question about how the appointments usually went and if they'll be able to know the sex yet.

Since she was now twelve weeks along they could find out today which only seemed to make him ask more questions. If she didn't love him so much she would have killed him already today. She was more than ready to leave for work just to escape the constant stream of questions. Not that she could blame him, he hasn't been around for the first part of her pregnancy and he was just trying to be a good father now.

Any other day she would have found it cute but at 730 am while her face in the toilet was not the time for him to ask her more about the baby. Especially when the little troublemaker that he helped create was making her puke all morning. She was looking forward to the morning sickness being over since the doctor said it typically subsides by the second trimester, and she was almost there.

She sat down at her desk much earlier than normal today. She had even made it to work before Ray which was a first. She got right to work programming a new software that she was developing, she had been at it for about twenty minutes when the door in the office opened. She didn't look up assuming it was Ray coming in to work. When the person stopped in front of her desk she finally glanced up.

It was only a momentary glance, she did a double take when she processed who was there. It was none other than Donna Smoak. She looked like she often did wearing a too short, too tight dress, that showed off a figure that didn't seem to fit a woman her age. "Well aren't you going to greet your old mom," she said with a smile.

Felicity didn't move she was too distracted by the thought she had worn a tight dress to work today that extenuated her baby bump. Her mom may have been scatterbrained and a flake but that didn't make her stupid. "Umm what are you doing here?" She still hadn't made the move to get up but she was still unsure about what to do.

"I thought that was obvious, I'm visiting my daughter and my unborn grandbaby."

Felicity felt her mouth drop open. "Wait how did you know?"

She could tell her mother was beyond angry with her. "You know I'm blond but I can read." Her mom slammed a paper on the desk with the headline "OLIVER QUEEN BACK TO HIS OLD WAYS?"

The article read:

Felicity Smoak has been known to high class society since Oliver Queen pulled her from the IT department to be his personal assistant. The two seemed to be close while she worked for Queen Consolidated until it was bought by Palmer Tech. Since then there have been rumors that Smoak was dating Ray Palmer and the two have been seen at many charity events and dinners together. Smoak's relationship with Oliver Queen is mostly unclear but a waitress at a local all night dinner spotted them together, she stated that she and Queen had a conversation about his impending fatherhood. Although Queen lost most of his fortune the Queen name still has quite a bit a pull and Thea Queen still holds a million dollar fortune and trust fund. Only time will tell if this is the real deal folks or some ploy to get money.

Next to the article was a picture of her with Oliver at the all night diner they had gone to together. They sat across the table from one another, she had her mouth open laughing at something he had said and he had a huge smile that made his face look relaxed. It would have been a cute picture if they hadn't been implying that she was a whore and a gold digger in the article.

Now it was Felicity's turn to be mad. She was more than mad she was livid. How could these reporters know anything about her life and her child? She was in full momma bear mode and she would rip anyone apart who tried to attack her baby. How could they say all that stuff about her and Oliver? They knew nothing about her life.

She had been so lost in her own angry thoughts that she hadn't noticed her still seething mother. "Well anything to say about that." Felicity felt bad that she had hurt her mom. She hadn't meant to do it, she just didn't know how to tell her about the pregnancy without telling her why Oliver wasn't around. Especially since Felicity's own father had abandoned her mom and her. She knew her mom would think that Oliver was the same, that he didn't care about her or the baby.

Felicity knew that it wasn't true, but she didn't know how to convince her mom of that without telling her the whole story. She was going to have to lie again and it made her a little sad "Mom I'm sorry we just wanted to wait before we told people. I swear I was going to tell you but I'm just now twelve weeks and you never know. They tell you not to say much incase something goes wrong." The lie left a bitter taste in her mouth. Even though she and her mother weren't close she had wanted to call multiple times, since finding out about the baby.

She wanted to be a little girl again and just have her mom hold her, just like when she had skinned her knee or shocked herself while taking apart some electronic device to see how it worked. Okay so maybe she wasn't a totally normal child but she still needed her mom like most little girls. She had also wanted the help of her mom because she had been through this before. Donna had raised her, and even though she wasn't always the perfect mother, she had always done the best she could.

She hadn't noticed it but a tear had slipped over her cheek wetting the keyboard below her. Her mom made her way around the desk mistaking what the tear was for, "Oh honey nothing is going to be wrong with the baby. I wish you told me but I know why you didn't. You and Oliver will make wonderful parents. Also don't listen to the press, they are full of shit I know you love each other. I just want to be here for you and the baby."

Felicity whipped the tear from her face. "Thanks mom, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Now lets talk boy or girl?" Her mom pulled away from her leaning against the desk.

Felicity laughed, "No idea yet, we find out today. I have an appointment this afternoon, Oliver is coming to pick me up in a few hours."

"Well then I'll let you get back to work. I'll just go back to your house and unpack my things."

Felicity groaned internally, she didn't really want her mother around the house for the next few days or for however long she was staying. She didn't say anything though because she didn't want to hurt her mom's feelings anymore that day. Instead Felicity plastered on a smile, "Alright, I'll see you when Oliver and I get home."

Her mom smiled and turned to leave until she stopped seeming to think of something, "Felicity I better be the first one you two tell about the sex of my grandchild." With that her mother walked out the door.

Felicity wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry when she left.

* * *

Felicity tried to get some work done but she spent the day being preoccupied by her thoughts. Ray came in about fifteen minutes after her mom left. He didn't say much other than wish her a good morning. It bugged her that Ray was clearly avoiding her but she would talk with him about it later. Today was going to be a happy day and she wasn't going to let anyone or anything ruin it not her mom, not Ray, not her morning sickness, not the press and not even the only cup of coffee she could have spilling on her dress.

She had called Oliver after her mom left and told him everything. Then she spent twenty minutes on the phone trying to convince him not to beat up the man who had written the article.

She walked out of work a few minutes early for her appointment. She knew Oliver would want to pick her up at the office and she wasn't ready for Oliver and Ray to see each other again. She thought she saw a camera flash but didn't think much of it. Oliver pulled up to the curb a few moments later, he stepped out and opened the car door for her.

As her came over to her side of the car he whispered in her ear, "Don't look now but the paparazzi is here taking pictures."

"I know," was her simple reply.

She got into the car and Oliver shut the door behind her. Like she told herself earlier she would not let anything ruin this day. Twenty minutes later they walked into the doctors office, they had almost been late because Oliver had to lose the paparazzi. She saw several people stare as they walked in together. She guessed the article wasn't wrong Oliver wasn't the billionaire he used to be but he was still a celebrity.

She was surprised to see Dr. King already waiting for them. She gave them her signature warm smile and ushered them back to a room immediately. As they walked back she chatted about the weather and other trivial things. When she shut the door to the exam room she finally addressed the real issue, "You didn't tell me you would be such a high profile patient Miss Smoak."

Felicity felt bad that she had caused trouble. "I'm sorry about that I didn't expect the paparazzi to find out Oliver was father so quickly."

Dr. King smiled again, "No need to worry, I've had high profile patients before."

Felicity felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She liked and trusted Dr. King and she didn't want to have to find a new doctor.

"Aright so are you wanting to know the sex of your baby today?"

Felicity remembered she hadn't been sure if she wanted to know the sex at first but now she knew she couldn't wait. But Oliver beat her to the punch, "Yes we're more than ready."

"I'll leave you to get changed for a moment then." Dr. King left Oliver and Felicity alone in the room.

Felicity started at Oliver, he looked scared but excited. "I can't believe I'm going to see our baby today," he said more to himself than her.

She leaned down to give him a quick kiss trying to convey all the love she felt for him in that moment. He looked shocked when she pulled away. "What was that for?"

"For how much I love you and this baby." After that she got changed quickly and the knock on the door came a moment after she sat back down on the exam table.

Dr. King had everything set up and ready to go in about two minutes and Felicity was once again impressed by how good of a doctor she was. When she flipped on the screen they heard the heartbeat of the baby. Oliver looked concerned for a moment his brow furrowing. Dr. King must have noticed this, "don't worry like I told Felicity the last time a baby's heartbeat is normally that fast." He visibly relaxed at her words.

Dr. King looked for a moment at the screen, "Congratulations you two are having a baby boy!"

She had never seen Oliver look so scared and excited even in the most emotional of situations. She also had no doubt that her face mirrored her own.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you think? Are you guys happy that it's a little boy? Thanks again everyone for taking the time to read :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Warning smut afoot. This was the first smut I've ever written so I hope it's good!**

* * *

It had been a week since they found out they were having a little boy. Oliver couldn't remember ever being this happy in his whole life. He woke up next to Felicity every morning thinking how much in love with her he was. He tried to picture where he would be right now without her and decided he would probably be dead.

He tried to ignore the nagging feeling that told him he still had to find a way to take down the league. He could see it in Felicity's eyes as well, sometimes she got this far away look while rubbing her belly. It broke his heart to know that he couldn't tell her everything was going to be alright because he didn't know if it would be.

The paparazzi had taken to trying to catch pictures of them together. His training told him when someone was watching but he couldn't tell if it was a threat or just nosy photographers.

They had dinner with Thea tonight to tell her the good news. Oliver hadn't seen her to much since he got back because she had been busy with the club and he had been busy with Felicity.

Donna had stayed until yesterday, each day she was there he saw Felicity wanting to pull her hair out. He knew she loved her mom but it was hard, Donna had wanted to help her pick out pregnancy cloths or give advice about what vitamins to take. Felicity liked to do things her way and Donna liked to do them a very different way from her daughter. Eventually to keep peace Felicity caved and bought clothes that Oliver knew she would never wear.

When Donna left yesterday Oliver saw Felicity breath easy for the first time in a week.

On this particular Tuesday he had seen Felicity off to work and then went to patrol the streets, during the day though it was relatively safe. Often he spent most of the day just wandering around Starling. He had been doing just that when he spotted a children's store. They looked like they had everything you could imagine for kids of all ages.

It was a small trendy looking place. The front of the building was white brick and had an awning over the door that was a myriad of colors, but that wasn't what caught his eye. In the store window was a display of different sports for children they had tiny basketballs, tee-ball stands, little ballet slippers, and more. But none of these were what caught his eye, he spotted a tiny archery kit in the back of the display.

He imagined for the first time since he heard Felicity was pregnant a life with her. He imaged a little house in the suburbs with a backyard and a swing set. He thought of his son being old enough to practice archery in the back yard. He saw Felicity watching them with a frown on her face hoping her little boy didn't hurt himself. He wanted all that and more. Oliver never thought that he would have that normal domestic life, but he wanted more than he ever had.

He walked into the store without even noticing it. The lady behind the counter made a face when he walked in looking him up and down. He knew that she recognized him but at least she didn't say anything about it. "What can I get for you today sir?"

Oliver turned his gaze back to the window. "Can I get one of those archery sets in the window?"

He saw her eyebrows rise in shock at his words but again she didn't say anything. She moved to the window and grabbed the set. While checking him out she made a comment that he had seen coming since he walked in, "So your Oliver Queen right?"

He sighed inwardly. "Yes, that's me and before you ask yes this is for my son. Now can you just check me out and I'll get out of your hair." He didn't mean it to sound so snappy but he was done with everyone wanting to know about his life and his baby.

To her credit the cashier didn't say anything else until he was almost out the door. "Congratulations," she really sounded like she meant it and for a moment Oliver felt a little bad, the door slammed shut before he could rely.

* * *

Felicity had a hectic day at work and wanted nothing more to sit on the couch and eat chinese food from the place that was down the street from her apartment. They were having dinner with Thea tonight, she had promised to cook. When she opened her apartment door she nearly fell over in shock.

Oliver was standing in the middle of her kitchen, his face lit up by the candles he placed around the room. He had made chicken alfredo and it looked amazing. He had paired it with a side of mashed potatoes because they still were something that she craved almost everyday, she had a feeling that after this baby she would never be able to eat them again.

It was the sweetest thing a man had ever done for her. She had wanted to cry it was so cute but she managed to keep her hormones in check for once. She hated the weepy mess she had become since she became pregnant. Like yesterday she saw one of those ASPCA commercials and it took Oliver a half an hour to convince her not to go adopt thirty dogs from the shelter. He had been amazing since he came home and she loved him so much for it.

"What's all this?" She was very surprised that he had done all this also where was Thea, "Wait I thought we were having dinner with Thea?"

He gave her a smile, "Well she had an emergency at the club and had to reschedule for tomorrow. So I thought you and I could have a romantic evening alone."

She was really touched that he had planned all of this for her. "Well come on before the food gets cold," he said it with a little pride to his voice. She could tell that he was proud that he had cooked all this for her.

She sat down and he poured her a glass of water. She smiled at him, "usually on a date like this a man offers me wine, but I guess I'll give you a pass for today."

He threw his head back in a laugh that made her smile even wider. She loved his laugh it was such a treat because he didn't do it often. She took a bite of the pasta and it was perfect. Oliver watched each move she made, looking to see how she would react. "This is amazing!" She told him.

He smiled wide at her, "Good I tried to make it pregnancy friendly. I was going to make tocos but since the idea of Mexican makes you puke, I thought Italian was a safer bet. Plus you have wanted nothing but potatoes since I came home." They ate the rest of the meal chatting naturally about how their day went and normal everyday things. It was so natural with him, they had moved into an easy domestic bliss.

After they were done with the meal she was washing dishes in the sink as a thank you to him for cooking. Oliver came up behind her and wrapped his hands around her midsection. He kissed the back of her neck and she almost dropped the pan she was washing.

"Oliver what are you doing?" she said turning to face him.

'Oh you know kissing my amazing girlfriend." He leaned down to kiss her mouth. It was soft and controlled unlike the other kisses they had shared in the past few weeks, today they had time.

He kissed her slowly moving his tongue along her bottom lip making her mouth open wider. Her hands were still a little wet but she didn't care, she wrapped them around his waist and pulled him in closer. He responded to her by deepening their kiss. She could feel his growing erection which only served to turn her on even more.

She nipped at his bottom lip and he let out a little moan. They kisses became feared, Oliver picking her up and placing her on the counter. She straddled her legs around him as he kissed down her neck. Felicity started to pull his shirt off before he helped her the rest of the way. Oliver was having a hard time with the buttons on her shirt. He finally gave up and ripped the shirt open, Felicity would have been mad if it wasn't the hottest thing she had ever seen. He looked down at her just in her bra and pants, "You're the most beautiful woman in the world Felicity Smoak, I love you."

She didn't respond she just kissed him harder. He picked her up again making his way over to the couch. Stopping once to pin her against the wall and peppering her with kisses all down her neck. At this point Felicity wanted him so badly she wasn't sure they would have made it to the bedroom anyways. He pulled off her pants and she fumbled with his belt.

She stared at Oliver who was looking at her with so much love and lust she didn't know if she could take it any longer. She pressed a kiss to his broad chest and noticed not for the first time how muscular he was. His fingers found the clasp of her bra, opening it as carefully as he could. She didn't have to wait long. After a beat of him staring into her eyes, his hand found her left nipple while his other hand needed her right breast. Her head fell back, body arching towards him, her hips rolling against his.

She called his name and he flipped her onto the couch, looking down at her like a wolf that had caught its prey.

She almost laughed at his smug face if she wasn't so turned on. Her mouth fell open with a gasp as Oliver's lips descended on her clit. He sucked on her clit lightly, making her groan in pleasure. He was gentle but it was hot and slow. She wasn't sure if she could last with him doing this to her. She just wanted him inside her. She wanted to be close to him again.

"Oliver, please," her voice came out as barely above a whisper. He looked at her and she could tell he wanted the same thing. Slowly he entered her and her hips rolled to meet him in response.

He groaned and took his cue, rolling his hips against hers. Slowly at first, gaining speed with each roll of their hips.

She felt herself nearing orgasm, Oliver going in and out of her. He shifted above her, she moved her legs higher up giving him the ability to drive deeper into her, a grunt leaving his lips.

"Felicity," he hissed kneading her breasts again.

"Oliver," she yelled, desperately gripping his shoulders, her hands running over his muscled back.

She clenched around him, he grunted her name and was right there with her, spilling into her.

They lay there breathing heavily for a few minutes with him still inside of her. He had dropped his head to rest on her shoulder, they were both tired. They lay there huddled in each others arms until she looked over at him.

"I love you, Felicity."

"I love you, too, Oliver."

* * *

She woke up the next morning sore in all the right places. They had laid on the couch for awhile before moving to the bedroom for round two or maybe round three or four. She wasn't really sure anymore but it had been the best sex of her life.

It took her a few moments before she realized Oliver wasn't in bed with her. She started to panic until she smelled bacon cooking in the kitchen. She pulled on one of Oliver's shirts and stepped into the light of the living room. Her stomach grumbled, "I know baby, I'll feed you soon."

"Talking to our son," she hadn't heard Oliver come up behind her and it made her jump a little. He put his arm out to calm her running it over her bump.

"I talk to him a lot. It's probably silly, he can't quite hear yet, but I don't know it brings me comfort. I know it's dumb." She looked up to see Oliver's eyes shining with pride.

"You love, are never dumb, our son couldn't have a more wonderful mother." He leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Now come on breakfast is getting cold."

She sat, digging into breakfast with a vigor only matched by starving dogs. She was halfway through the eggs when she noticed a package in the corner of the room. She probably would have noticed it last night but she was a little busy.

"What's in the box?" Oliver turned to look at the package and she saw him blush. She didn't think a man like Oliver Queen had ever blushed in his life.

"Umm...nothing it's stupid, I'm returning it tomorrow." He tried to make his tone brisk, if it was anyone else in the room with him they probably wouldn't have known the truth, Oliver was embarrassed.

Now she really wanted to know. She jumped up out of her chair and grabbed the box before Oliver could say anything else. She tore open the light blue paper on the outside and saw a toy archery set. She just started at the box in shock.

"I know you probably hate it. When I bought it I just thought it would be fun to teach my son archery but it's probably not a good idea."

She could tell he was nervous and she guessed what he was thinking. That their son would become a vigilante like his father but she knew that they wouldn't let that happen. She would try and make sure he would live a normal life even if it killed her. She was just amazed at his thoughtfulness she could picture it now, him teaching their son to shoot and taking him to competitions and doing so many amazing things as a family.

"No Oliver this is amazing I can just picture our family now."

He came over and put his arms around her, "I can too."

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks all again for reading! I love your feedback it keeps me motivated so please review! Also good news for all of you who can read a****nd speak spanish (not me) ****MellieTheAmazing****has translated this story into spanish. She's amazing (literally) and you should all go check out her stories as well as this one!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Okay so I know I suck and it's been awhile. For a little while now my family has been going through some things but I'm back now and that's the important thing right? I love you guys a lot thanks for sticking with me!**

Oliver was waiting for Felicity to come home so he could show her the new recipe he had tried for tonight. He had gotten into the habit of making dinner for her before they went to the lair for the night. It had turned into a special them time where they could sit and eat and talk about their day together. He liked cooking for her; he thought he was good at it too for a kid who had grown up with chefs making every meal. He had tried cooking with Felicity a few times and after many failed attempts he learned Felicity couldn't make much without burning it.

He was in the middle of putting the finishing touches on the mashed potatoes when someone knocked at the door. Oliver was instantly on alert, he knew if it was anyone like Diggle or Thea they would have called first.

Oliver made his way over to the door holding the knife he never kept out of arms reach in his hand. He looked through the small peephole of the door to see none other than Tatsu, who he hadn't seen since the day she saved him from Ra's knife wound.

His shock quickly turned to worry as he swung the door open to greet his old friend. He wasn't sure why Tatsu was here, but he knew that it couldn't be good.

She stepped in the door and took a quick glance around, as he quickly shut the door behind her glancing to see if anyone else was in the hall. Tatsu noticing his demeanor said, "Don't worry I wasn't followed."

Oliver turned his attention to her for the first time. He noticed that she looked worn and haggard, "Long trip, I'm assuming?"

She turned and gave him a weary smile and wrapped him in a hug, "I heard about your impending fatherhood, congratulation are in order."

She pulled away and he could tell she hadn't come half way around the world to congratulate him but he didn't push he knew how this must be for her.

Tatsu got a far away look in her eye before she spoke again, "I remember the day Museo and I found out we were having Akio. It was the best day of my life, we couldn't have been more in love or more happy. That is why I am here I will not let Ra's take away your son like mine was taken from me. I have information that you need to hear about what Ra's is planning."

Tatsu paused for a moment as she regained her composure. "Oliver Ra's is planning to release the Alpha and Omega virus on Starling, killing everyone once he has you and your son. He wants to make sure you have no home to come back to."

Oliver felt the fear and the dread seep into his bones, he couldn't let this happen all of his friends and family lived here. The fear turned to anger as he realized that Ra's had lied. Ra's said that Felicity would be safe if he took the baby with him to Nanda Parbat.

After processing all of this he turned his attention back to Tatsu, "What can we do and how do you know all this?"

"Maseo told me of Ra's plan and I went to find you. Maseo agrees that we should never let the virus be released again not after what happened to our son. Our plan really can't start until the baby is born."

"Why not?"

"Well Ra's isn't planning to do anything with the virus until after the baby is born. He is keeping it under lock and key. Not even Maseo can found out where he is keeping it. We need to wait until he is ready to move it so we can get it out in the open and destroy it."

Oliver didn't like the idea of waiting that long but there wasn't much he could do. Its not like he could go back to Nanda Parbat and look around for it, Ra's would know something was up. Tatsu was right it would have to be after the baby was born.

Tatsu looked down at her watch, "It's getting late Oliver I have to go. I have to get back to my home before anyone knows I'm gone."

She leaned in and gave Oliver a kiss on the cheek and handed him a piece of paper with a phone number on it, "I'll be in touch."

She tuned to leave before she stopped with her hand on the door handle, "Oh and Oliver your son will be the most precious gift in the world protect him."

She was gone before he could reply.

* * *

Felicity walked through the apartment door inhaling the smell of steak and her favorite mash potatoes. She could see Oliver standing at the stove stirring the potatoes.

"You know I'm beginning to wonder if our son isn't actually a potato. Think we should ask the doctor just to make sure?" She was expecting a smile or laugh but all she got was silence, she knew immediacy that something was wrong.

"Oliver tell me what happened?" she approached him and wrapped her arms around him from behind, which was easier said than done because she seemed to be getting bigger everyday.

"I got a visit from an old friend today. She told me Ra's is planning an attack on Starling." He turned around and placed his hand over her belly looking into her eyes, "I wont Ra's hurt either of you."

"Oliver what do we need to do? Can I help in any way?"

"No Felicity there isn't much we can do right now. It isn't going to happen until after our son is born. I'll talk with Diggle and everyone tonight about an attack plan."

The idea that Ra's was going to destroy the city scared her more than she would like to admit bit she needed to be strong for Oliver.

"Well you can tell me the rest over dinner but right now me and your little potato need to eat." she kissed him hard on the mouth and sat down at the table.

He turned back to the stove and brought over the potatoes, watching as she put a huge pile on her plate. "You know," Oliver said a sly smile on his face, "I think you might be right about our son being a potato."

She laughed and soon his deep laugh joined hers. They both carried so much weight on their shoulders sometimes they just needed each other to remind them that they still had so much to be happy about in their lives.

**Yes it's a short one but I'm hopefully back to updating more. I hope you all liked it please review we authors love feedback :)**


End file.
